Aleu's Return
by NightWolfZilvia
Summary: Two years after Aleu crossed the "great water" with Nava and Niju's pack, the ice bridge forms again. Aleu decides to go back home to Nome and stay with her family for the winter. But, when something happens christmas eve, Aleu may not make it.


**December 20, 1928**

 **?, Alaska**

" **Aleu's Return"**

It was 2 years after Aleu left to cross the "great water" with Nava and Niju's pack. She found that the ice bridge was forming again and decided to go home to spend Christmas with her family. She set off, leaving her most trusted wolf, Xavier to lead the pack through the rest of winter, since she wouldn't be back until spring.

Aleu arrived back to the old pack home where she found a new pack of wolves inhibiting the area. She left as quickly as she could and followed the path back home.

 **December 22, 1928**

 **Nome, Alaska**

" **Aleu's Return"**

"Man, what a long journey that was. Oh, here's the sign!" "Welcome to Nome, Alaska!" the sign read. She quickly set off to find her father and mother, it had changed so much over the course of 2 years. "Wow, the town looks so different. Although the only part of town I got to see was some street when I was put up for adoption." She hated remembering her brothers and sisters being taken away while she was left alone. "Okay, back to the matter at hand. I need to find the shipwreck where my father lives."

She found the old boat that her father Balto called his home. Boris, doing his usual cleaning around the ship heard something walking up the ramp, "Balto? Back already boychik, I thought you were staying with Jenna for the next few days?" "Uncle Boris it's me, Aleu." Boris turned around quickly to see what a beautiful young woman Aleu grew up to be. "Aleu! So good to see you! It has been two years, no?" Boris welcomed Aleu with a hug. "Yes, two years, I've been okay. I figured I'd come home to spend winter with my family." "I see, well, your father should be at your mother's house. Do you know where it is?" Aleu shook her head as she hadn't been to Nome in two years. Boris put the mop and bucket away and led Aleu to her mother's house.

When they arrived at Jenna's house, Boris took her to the shed. "Balto? There's someone here to see you, I think you should come outside!" Boris yelled.

Balto and Jenna were laying next to the heater when they heard the crazy goose yelling. Balto yawned and went to the door. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his beautiful daughter standing there. "Jenna! Come quick, Aleu is home!" He yelled to Jenna. He walked to his daughter and hugged her, not saying a word in his amazement. Jenna walked out the door excited and looked at her now three year old daughter. "Aleu, what's the matter? Why'd you come all this way to see me and your mother?" "The ice bridge formed again so I figured I'd come stay with you guys for winter." Jenna quickly welcomed her in the shed. "I know it's not all that spacious, but you can sleep here or go to your father's home." Jenna tried to find a place for Aleu to sleep. Aleu found her old blanket and set it up by an old mattress and settled down for the night.

 **December 24, 1928**

 **Nome, Alaska**

" **Aleu's Return"**

It had been two days since Aleu's return to Nome and she was already comfortable at her father's home, she decided to return to her mother's and see what was going on today. "Tomorrow's Christmas, what can I get for my father and mother?" Aleu thought to herself. "I know Papa is getting old and he likes to sleep a lot nowadays, maybe I can find him a new blanket. Mom likes to stay warm all the time, maybe I can find a new bandana for her." She asked around and heard that the clothing store's owner has a dog named Juneau. 'Maybe I can get mom a new orange bandana and papa a brown blanket.' Aleu headed to the clothing store and tried to find Juneau, but couldn't find her. She quickly spotted a brown fuzzy blanket and an orange bandana that was made of cotton instead of cloth this time. She picked them up and left the store, but the store owner had seen her and pulled out a rifle, "HEY! Bring those back you thief!" the store owner shouted. He shot twice and hit Aleu in the leg, she crawled behind a trash can where the man couldn't find her. She started to bleed a lot and couldn't walk, her mom's house was too far to make it, she instead went to her fathers home where hopefully Boris could help her.

She finally made it to the ship where she quickly spotted Boris. "Uncle Boris! HELP ME!" Boris heard her and quickly ran down the ramp to help her. He quickly brought a piece of cloth and the water he uses to clean with. "Aleu! What happened? It looks like you were shot!" "I was getting these two things for Papa and Mom when the owner of this place chased me out and fired a rifle!" Boris examined the gunshot wound, "It doesn't look good, the best I can do is pour some water on it and wrap it in this cloth." "Anything, just please make the pain stop!"

When Boris was done fixing her up, he helped her to the ship. "Aleu, I'm going to go get your parents and tell them what happened." Aleu didn't like the idea of this, but didn't say anything about it.

When Balto and Jenna arrived, they were both shocked, "Aleu! What happened? Why is there blood dripping from your leg?!" "I was trying to pick something up for you guys but when I was leaving the shop the owner chased me out and shot me!" Balto took the cloth off her leg and examined it, "This doesn't look good, it looks like it's infected, Jenna we've got to get her to a doctor, know somebody? Jenna shakes her head, "Maybe my humans could do something?" "Well, if they are okay with a half wolf being around you then I think they'll be fine with Aleu there."

Balto, Jenna, and Aleu arrive at Jenna's home. Balto scratches at the door hoping Rosy will answer. "Oh, hi Balto! Aww who's this?" Rosy looks at Aleu's leg. "Oh no! Come in, I know just what to do!" Rosy goes to the bathroom and brings a bottle of alcohol and a roll of bandages. Aleu asks nervously, "Papa, what is she going to do?" "I don't know Aleu, but I trust Rosy with my life, she wont do anything to hurt you I promise." Aleu nods, and Rosy walks over to Aleu's leg. Rosy unwraps the cloth from Aleu's leg and pours a little bit of rubbing alcohol on it. "Ouch! It burns Papa, it burns!" Balto grabs hold of her, "Don't worry Aleu, it's going to be okay, it's okay." Rosy then wraps Aleu's leg in bandages. "Done! You should be okay now girl." Rosy pets her and pours Aleu some warm milk and gives her a little piece of beef jerky.

 **December 25, 1928**

 **Nome, Alaska**

" **Aleu's Return"**

Aleu wakes up in her father's home and walks to her mother's house to give Balto and Jenna their gifts for Christmas. "Oww, my leg still hurts from yesterday." She walks down the ramp and sets off to Jenna's house where her father and mother should still be asleep.

"Hey, there's the human who shot me yesterday." Aleu nervously walks by him, "Say, aren't you the dog who I shot yesterday? I'm sorry girl, here have some jerky." The manager hands her some jerky to apologize. "You know, I have been watching and you seem to go to that shipwreck where that dog Balto lives every day. Do you have a home?" Aleu shakes her head in a way so he understands. "Hmm, well why don't you come stay with me? I could use another dog ever since Juneau died." Aleu thinks about this one, 'I've always wanted a human, but I belong back at home with my pack. I hate to disappoint the poor man, but I just cant." She backs away as if to say no. "Well, I understand, I wont make you do anything you don't want to."

Aleu remembers why she left in the first place and starts going to her mother's house to give Balto and Jenna their gifts. She arrives just before they usually wake up, and starts scratching at the door.

Balto wakes up to the sound of scratching at the door, "Oh, who could be scratching at the door this early in the morning?" He opens the door to see Aleu there with a new blanket and the bandana for Jenna. "Oh, it's just you. Come inside, I'll wake your mother up."

"Jenna, jenna wake up." Jenna yawns and asks, "Balto, what's wrong? Why so early?" "Aleu brought us something for Christmas, she came to drop by and spend the day with us." Jenna gets up and asks Aleu, "Aleu, why'd you go through the trouble to get us something? We've never been given gifts before, and we certainly appreciate them, but why?" "Because I never spent much time with you guys and wanted to now, ouch my leg again. Here mom, I got you a new bandana. Papa, I got you a new blanket, I figured you'd use it a lot since you like to sleep now that you're older." Both are surprised that she got them something at all, "Aleu, thank you. I will definitely use it. It's really soft too, thank you." Jenna puts on her new bandana, "Wow, its really soft and comfortable. Where'd you get something like this?" "Remember the man that shot me yesterday? I got these from his shop, but I think when he missed it put a hole in the blanket." "Aleu, you risked your life just to get us something for Christmas?" Aleu nods. They immediately leave the shed and go to a nearby park to run around and play.

 **The End**

 **This is my first fanfiction that I have ever written. Please let me know in the comments whether I should keep doing around the same genre or leave me suggestions on what genre and what rating. I am open to anything and will read every single comment that you guys leave me. Have a good day and hope you enjoyed my first Fanfiction!**


End file.
